why
by asakura ryu
Summary: ONESHOT..! terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu dengan judul yang sama..  Don't Like, Don't Read. RnR…


**Disclamer: Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo, dan cerita ini adalah milik saya.**

**Pairing: IchiRuki!

* * *

**

**~..WhY..~**

**by: asakura ryu**

**song:**

_**why by avril lavigne

* * *

**_

_**Why, do you always do this to me**_

_**Why, couldn't you just see it through me**_

_**How come, you act like this**_

_**Like you just don't care at all**_

_**Do you expect me to believe**_

_**I was the only one to fall**_

"Kenapa, kau selalu melakukan ini padaku " kata Ichigo

"Mengapa, kau tidak bisa melihatnya dari posisiku" bantah Rukia.

"Bagaimana bisa,kau bertindak seperti ini Rukia"

"kau Seperti tidak peduli sama sekali"

"Apakah kau berharap aku percaya." Tanya Ichigo.

"Sudahlah. Sebenarnya aku lelah!"

"Berhentilah menghakimi diriku, karena memang seperti ini lah aku!"

"Tahukah kau? Itu sangat menyedihkan!" Jawab Rukia..

"Aku adalah satu-satunya yang terluka" Kata Rukia lagi.

Rukia kuchiki dan kurosaki Ichigo adalah sepasang pemuda yang sedang menjalin hubungan yang cukup rumit. Bisa dibilang mereka pacaran tetapi mereka juga tidak telihat seperti orang hubungan mereka tidak pernah ada hari tanpa karena sikap Ichigo yang tak pernah mau mengerti, Mungkin juga karena sikap Rukia yang tidak pernah mengharapkan campur tangan orang lain dalam kehidupannya. Yang pasti keduanya sama-sama orang yang cenderung tak mau dikekang, sebelum mereka bertemupun mereka adalah orang-orang yang menganut paham sendiri itu lebih baik.

**-4 hari sebelumnya-**

"Hei Rukia, Berhentilah mengacuhkanku"

"Berhentilah membuatku seperti orang yang tak berguna"

"Buat aku berguna untukmu."

"Apa artinya keberadaanku jika aku tak berguna untukmu."

"Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, kau tahu itu?" Kata Ichigo marah-marah.

"Siapa bilang kau tidak berguna?"

"Kau selalu ada saat aku membutuhkanmu, dan aku juga merasakan kau itu selalu di dekatku." Kata Rukia menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa seperti itu"

"Setiap kali kau dalam masalah kau tak pernah bercerita padaku."

"Aku ingin membantumu, menyelesaikan semua masalahmu, meringankan beban pikiranmu, paling tidak aku tahu masalahmu." Kata Ichigo

"maaf, aku tak bisa."

"Kau tahu kalau aku adalah orang yang selalu menyelesaikan semua masalahku sendiri."

"Selama aku masih bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri maka akan aku selesaikan sendiri." Jawab Rukia meyakinkan.

"Tapi—aku ingin membantumu."

"Aku ingin berguna untukmu." Desak Ichigo

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan berguna. Percayalah." Kata Rukia yang tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, aku tak perduli."Kata Ichigo sewot.

"hmm- terima kasih."

"Maaf, aku belum terbisaa untuk berbagi, maafkan aku Ichigo." Pikir Rukia dalam hati.

Hari itu Rukia memang sedang memiliki masalah dan beban pikiran yang cukup rumit. Dadanya mulai sering sakit-sakitan menandakan adanya seseorang yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Dan ternyata benar saja, keluarganya di rumah memang sedang mengkhawatirkannya karena sebab yang tidak jelas. Kegiatanya jadi terganggu,tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih karena di dalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ditambah lagi masalah dengan para teman-temannya dan juga masalah pekerjaannya. Saat itu pikirannya benar-benar sedang kacau. Badannya pun mulai demam dan sekujur tubuhnya sakit dan lebam-lebam seperti orang yang habis dipukuli.

Setelah percakapan dengan Ichigo Rukia pun tetap tak bisa tertidur. Ia mencoba memikrkan apa yang terjadi. Tubuhnya berguling ke kanan kiri karena sekujur tubuhnya mersakan sakit ditambah lagi rasa jengkelnya pada Ichigo membuatnya benar-benar tak bisa tidur.

**-3 hari sebelumnya—**

_**I can feel I can feel you near me**_

_**Even though you're far away**_

_**I can feel I can feel you baby**_

_**Why**_

Siang itu benar-benar panas. Ichigo yang seorang pekerja lepas merasakan teriknya matahari siang itu,dan entah kenapa saat itu dia merasa sangat merindukan sosok Rukia.

Ichigo pun mengambil handphone nya dan langsung mengirimkan pesan pada Rukia.

" Hay Rukia."

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Iya aku sedang sangat sibuk." Balas Rukia.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai"

"Iya. Tunggulah aku dengan sabar." Kata Rukia.

Setelah itu Ichigo pun kebali melakukan kegiatanya. Pekerjaan Ichigo memang sangat tetapi dia sangat tertekan melakukan pekerjaan tersebut karena bosnya memang orang yang sangat perfeksionis, sehingga Ichigo harus menyelesaikan semua hal dengan benar dan tak boleh ada keterlambatan dalam penanganan masalah apapun. Sedangkan Rukia setiap hari memang sangat sibuk karena dia bekerja di sebuah toko milik kakaknya, terkadang Rukia benar-benar kerepotan dan kelelahan . Maklum ditoko itu haya mempunyai tiga orang karyawan termasuk Rukia.

**-Malamnya—**

Sudah hampir 10 jam sejak cihigo mengirim pesan pada Rukia, akan tetapi Rukia tak kunjung mengabarinya.

Akhirnya Ichigo pun mulai sewot.

"Hey.. bodoh— sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu"

"Apa kau mau menyuruhku menunggu sampai aku mati?"Tanya Ichigo.

"Maaf—maaf—"

"Tadi aku sedang menyelesaikan maha karyaku, jadi aku tidak sempat memberitahumu." Terang Rukia.

Ichigo tidak terima dirinya dikalahkan oleh sebuah maha karya Rukia pun mulai sewot. "Hey, apa kau tidak bisa memberitahuku lebih dulu,"

"Kau pikir menunggu itu menyenangkan" Kata Ichigo dengan nada marah.

"Maaf , aku tidak sempat. Karena kau sendiri juga tahu kalau aku tidak bisa membagi pikiranku."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan dua hal dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kalau aku melakukannya nanti hasilnya tidak maksimal."

"kau sendiri juga pernah bilang kalau kau tidak suka nada bicaraku waktu itu aku juga sedang mengerakan maha karyaku."Kata Rukia menjelaskan.

"Tapi paling tidak sempatkan waktu unuk member kabar"

"kau pikir menunggu itu enak, yah mungkin kau tak tahu rasanya karena kau tidak pernah dibuat menunggu" Kata Ichigo semakin kesal.

"Bodoh—aku tahu bagaimana rasanya" Jawab Rukia.

"ah..terserah kau sajalah"

"Sepertinya kau memang tak pernah mengakui keberadaanku."

"Sepertnya kau juga tak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu." Kata Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo— Apa kau tahu bodoh."

"Aku bisa merasakan, aku bisa merasakan kau di dekatku"

"Bahkan meskipun kau jauh"

"Aku bisa merasakan, aku bisa merasakanmu"

"Apa yang kau rasakan, Apa yang kau inginkan aku tahu."

"Aku juga tahu bahwa kau sudah sangat merindukanku"

"Aku tahu semua itu. Mengapa—"

"Mengapa kau berfikir bahwa aku tidak merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."

"Mengapa kau juga berfikir bahwa aku tidak mengakui keberadaanmu.."

"Lalu bagaimana mungkin semua orang tahu tenatangmu jika aku tidak mengakui keberaaanmu."

"jawab— Kenapa— kenapa Ichigo" Kata Rukia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

".. .."

Ichigo hanya terdiam tak bisa membalas kata-kata Rukia.

Setelah beberapa lama Ichigo kemudian membalas pesan Rukia. Namun hanya ucapan selamat tidur yang mampu ia katakan, dan Rukia pun hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman.

**-esok harinya—**

_**It's not supposed to feel this way**_

_**I need you I need you**_

_**More and more each day**_

_**It's not supposed to hurt this way**_

_**I need you I need you I need you**_

Hari itu merupakan hari yang sangat cerah. Tetapi tidak bagi Ichigo,karena hari itu adalah hari terakhir pendaftaraanperguruan tinggi. Sebenarnya dia masih agak ragu-ragu karena jadwal masuknya adalah hari jum'at hingga minggu. Akan tetapi Ichigo tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya pada hari jum'at. Dari pihak perguruan tinggi dan pihak perusahaannya sama sekali tidak memberinya kelonggaran maupun toleransi. Akan tetapi Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendaftar. Dia tak perduli dia percaya bahwa semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya.

Semua persyaratan sudah lengkap hanya tinggal satu hal, yaitu surat keterangan kerja dari perusahaan. Admin perusahaan tersebut yang bernama nemu mulanya sudah mau membuatkan surat keteraga tersebut, akan tetapi dia kemudian sadar bahwa bosnya yang bernama mayuri kurotsuchi tidak berada di tempat sehingga dia sama sekali tidak berani membuatkannya.

"Gawat. Tuan kurotsuchi tidak ditempat, bagiamana ini.?" Tanya nemu.

"Sudah buatkan saja" Kata Ichigo.

"Tidak. Itu tidak berguna,"

"Tanpa tanda tangan tuan kurotsuchi semua itu tidak ada gunanya."

"Sial..lalu bagaimana ini. Pendaftarannya juga sudah hampir tutup." Kata Ichigo mulai gelisah.

Akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk membuatnya lama kemudian dia pun selesai tetapi celaka.

"Dasar printer sialan"

"Tidak tahu orang sedang butuh apa!"

"Sial..sial.. sial.. "

"Hey.. Nemu cepat betulakan printer ini!" Teriak Ichigo.

"Percuma saja ini sudah parah, tidak bisa dibetulkan." Kata nemu setelah beberapa saat mengutak-atik printer tersebut.

Akhirnay Ichigo memutuskan untuk mencetak di luar. Akan tetapi naas baginya ternayta sekitar tempat itu sedang mati listrik sehingga tidak bisa mencetaksurat keterangan tersebut. Sementara itu pendaftaran mahasiswa baru juga telah tutup, dia tahu hal itu karena temannya yang memberitahunya. Perguruan tinggi tersebut tidak mau member toleransi apapun meski hanya terlambat beberapa menit pun.

Akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk pulang. Perasaannya benar-benar sedang kesal, dia merasa sedang dipermainkan oleh keadaan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kali ini saja dia mengalami hal kecil dia selalu mengalami hal-hal seperti itu. Ketika dia benar-benar berniat untuk melakukan suatu hal dan hal itu sangatlah penting , selalu saja keadaan yang menggagalkan semuanya, selalu saja ada yang tidak beres.

Sebenarnya ketika sedang berkomunikasi denga Rukia pun dia juga sering dipermainkan oleh keadaan sehingga dia dan Rukia sering ribut karena merasa ditinggalkan ditengah jalan.

Sesampainya di kost Ichigo langsung merebahkan tubuhnya. Tak satu katapun keluar dari mulutnya ,bahkan ketika temannya menyapa pun dia hanya diam saja. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo pun tertidur.

**-Sore harinya—**

Ketika terbangun pikiran chigo benar-benar kacau. Dia sepreti ingin marah,dan juga berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Namun dia mencoba menahan semua itu agar tidak mengganggu orang lain.

Akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk menghubungi Rukia.

"Hay Rukia"

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Ichigo

"Aku baru saja pulang dan menonton tv, kenapa?" Jawab Rukia dengan nada seperti seorang pejuang yang sedang bersemangat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Malam ini kau ada acara kemana?" Tanya Ichigo.

".. .."

Rukia berpikir sejenak. "Sepertinya tidak kemana-mana." Jawab Rukia.

"Maukah kau menemaniku malam ini" Tanya Ichigo.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu dan nanti aku akan menemanimu"Kata Rukia.

"Baiklah terima kasih"

"Sampai jumpa"

**-malamnya—**

Seperti biasa kali ini Ichigo menunggu Rukia menghubunginya. Akan tetapi Rukia tak kunjng muncul. Dan Ichigo yang sedari tadi memang sudah sewot kali ini benar-benar marah.

"Hey. Katanya mau menemaniku, mana?" Tanya Ichigo.

Lama Rukia tak menjawab pesan Ichigo. Ichigo mulai benar-benar marah dan ingin mengamuk. Akan tetapi dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Tak lama kemudian.

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang mengurusi temanku yang sedang sakit." Kata Rukia.

"Kenapa lagi-lagi tak member kabar" Tanya Ichigo denagn nada sewot.

"Maaf ,tidak bisa soalnya tanganku kotor berlumuran minyak."

"Aku tak perduli" Kata Ichigo.

"Ayolah kau ini kenapa?"

"Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?"

"Berhentilah marah-marah"

"Berhentilah berpikir seperti anak kecil." Kata Rukia.

"Hah.. terserahlah."

"Intinya apakah kau mau menemaniku atahu tidak" Tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja iya." Jawab Rukia.

Setelah itu Ichigo pun menelepon Rukia. Sebenarnya saat itu Ichigo hanya ingin mendengar suara Rukia, mendengar ocehan Rukia dan juga mendengar cerita Rukia seperti biasanya. Akan tetapi Rukia yang ternyata sudah marah karena perlakuan Ichigo yang tak mau mengerti dirinya tidak mau bercerita tentang apapun. Bahkan Rukia pun tak mau berbicara jika tak ditanya.

15 menit kemudian telepon mati dengan mencoba menelepon Rukia lagi. Akan tetapi Ichigo tidak bisa menghubungi Rukia. Berkali-kali Ichigo mencoba tapi hasilnya tetap sama saja. Dia juga mencoba menelpon Rukia dengan handphone milik temannya, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Kemarahan Ichigo pun bertambah. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur, meski sulit, dia tetap mencoba memejamkan matanya.

-esok paginya—

Pagi harinya Ichigo kembali mencoba menghubungi Rukia,tetapi hasilnya sama saja. Ichigo pun melajutkan tidurnya.

Siang harinya ketika Ichigo terbangun ia kembali mencoba menelpon Rukia. Akan tetapi Rukia tidak mengangkat telpon Ichigo.

Akhirnya Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan.

"hey..Rukia kemana kau"

"Apa kau benar-benar marah padaku"

"Maaf , aku memang hanyalah sorang anak kecil bodoh"

"Tak seharusnya terjadi seperti ini"

"Aku butuh kau aku butuh kau"

"Semakin banyak setiap hari"

"aku tak ingin menyakitimu"

"Aku butuh kamu, aku butuh kamu aku butuh kau."

" juga tak bisa menjelaska apapun"

"kenapa aku begini" – Begitulah yang dikatakan Ichigo.

Akan tetapi Rukia sama sekali tak membalas pesan Ichigo.

**-Sore harinya—**

_**Tell me**_

_**Are you and me still together**_

_**Tell me**_

_**You think we could last forever**_

Rukia masih tetap belum membalas pesan Ichigo. Ichigo benar-benar merasa kehilangan apalagi saat itu dia berada di kost sendirian karena tema-temannya mudik semua.

Berkali-kali bahkan puluhan kali Ichigo mencoba menelpon Rukia akan tetapi Rukia sama sekali tidak menjawab telpon tersebut.

Ichigo kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Dia tak berniat menceritakan hal yang membuatnya marah pada siapapun. Bahkan pada orang tuanya sekalipun. Ichigo memang anak yang cenderung pendiam dan pemarah di keluarganya. Dia tidak pernah bercerita tentang hal-hal yang dilakukannya atahupun masalah yang dia mendapakan suatahu masalah dia justru cenderung diam. Dengan diam Ichigo merasa lebih tenang. Tapi terkadang orang tuanya tak mengerti hal itu. Dan kenyataanya mereka memang tak mengerti.

**-di tempat lain—**

Rukia sedang sibuk mengurusi temannya yang sedang sakit. Dia sama sekali tak bisa meninggalkan temannya tersebut. Badan temannya yang bernama matsumoto Rangiku benar-benar pun Rukia sudah mengajak Rangiku untuk periksa ke dokter. Akan tetapi Rangiku sendiri tidak mau sehingga sakitnya bertambah parah dan Rukia pun mulai kebingungan.

"Rangiku minumlah teh hangat ini." Kata Rukia.

".. .."

Rangiku hanya terdiam mengelepar. Rukia semakin kebingungan. Akhirnya dia memijat-mijat Rangiku. Pelahan Rangiku mulai tenang, Rukia pun mulai mengantuk akhirnya dia ikut tertidur disamping Rangiku.

**-esok harinya—**

"Hyaa.. untunglah keadaanmu sudah mulai membaik"

"Tapi kau jangan memaksakan diri dulu"

"Keadaanmu belum pulih benar" Kata Rukia senang karena Rangiku sudah baikan.

"Iya—terima kasih Rukia" kata Rangiku lirih.

Setelah itu Rukia pun melihat handphone nya. Di dapati beberapa pesan dan daftar missed calls yang semuanya dari Ichigo. Rukia pun segera membalas pesan Ichigo

"Hah—untunglah kak Rangiku sudah baikan."

"Maaf aku tak sempat menghubungimu."kata Rukia.

"Iya. Syukurlah ." Balas Ichigo singkat.

".. .."

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?"Tanya Rukia

"Tidak. Memangnya kapan aku marah padamu?"

"Benar kau sudah tidak marah padaku?"Desak Rukia.

"Tentu saja . bodoh"

"Lagipula aku marah juga bukan hanya karena kau mengacuhkanku saja"

"Ada hal lain yang lebih besar"Kata Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Terus kenapa kemarin kau marah-marah?"Tanya Rukia.

"Tida ada apa-apa. Bukankah kemarin aku juga sudah menagtakannya padamu."Terang Ichigo.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti berbohong. Kalau tidak ada apa-apa kenapa kemarin kau marah-marah terus?" Desak Rukia.

".. .."

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada apa-apa."

"Sudahlah lupakan saja." Kata Ichigo.

Sebenarnya sejak awal Ichigo ingin menceritakan masalahnya pada Rukia akan tetapi dia pikir percuma saja karena dia tidak mau mengungkitnya lagi.

"Hey Rukia."

"Apa" jawab Rukia singkat.

"Apa kau masih sama seperti yang dulu?"

"Bodoh. Tentu saja, kau ini kenapa sih"Jawab Rukia singkat.

"Kalau begitu katakanlah."

"Apakah kau dan aku akan tetap bersama"

"Katakan"

"Apa kau pikir kita bisa bertahan selamanya"

"Katakan Rukia" Tanya Ichigo.

".. .."

Rukia terdiam sejenak. "Dengar, aku tidak akan mengikatmu dalam hubunagn apapun, jika kau mempunyai seseorang yang lebih baik maka pergilah"

"Bodoh..aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu"Bantah Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Itu kan hakmu" Tanya Rukia

"Bodoh, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

"Aku akan pergi jika kau sudah tak membutuhkan aku,"

"Aku akan pergi jika kau sudah tak menginginkan aku,"

"Aku akan pergi jika aku sudah tak berguna untukmu,"

"Aku akan pergi jika kau memang menginginkanku untuk pergi"

"Maka saat itu aku akan pergi."Kata Ichigo meyakinkan.

".. .."

Mereka berdua kemudian hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

**-Kemudian—**

_**why..**_

"Hey bodoh. Apa kau percaya padaku."Tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja iya, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Jika kau percaya padaku, ceritakanlah semua masalahmu padaku. Agar kelak kita tak perlu ribut gara-gara hal yang tidak penting."

"Kumohon, ceritakanlah. Aku ingn tahu smua tentangmu,masalahmu,apa yang kaufikirkan dan apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan."

"Seperti katamu, aku memang tak bisa memberi solusi yang baik."

"Tapi ijinkan aku mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu risau." Desak Ichigo

"tapi—"

"maaf , sepertinya—"

Belum selesai Rukia berbicara Ichigo buru-buru menyela.

"kenapa?"—

".. .."

Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut mereka berdua. Berhari-hari kemudian mereka tak saling berhubungan dan tak saling mengirim pesan. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan kecuali mereka sendiri

**~~END~~**

**Assalamualiakum..**

**cuma mau minta review-nya saja**

**terima kasih.**

**~*.This story is dedicated to hwarang ichikurasaki.*~**


End file.
